Caerns: Places of Power
Caerns: Places of Power is a sourcebook for Werewolf: The Apocalypse that details fourteen caerns: one for each of the thirteen tribes of the Garou Nation, plus a twisted hive of the Black Spiral Dancers. Caerns: Places of Power also introduces the Kitsune: the werefoxes of Japan. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Land of Longing :The world is the flesh of Gaia, the Earth Mother. She is sacred to the Garou. Across Her surface are sites where Her power is strong, where the Garou can still connect with the spirit world. In woods, in valleys and on mountains, these sites can still be found. They are the caerns, the ancient places of power. :Land of Death :As humanity spreads out across the once virgin earth, the caerns die out, unable to withstand the onslaught of mankind's destruction. Gaia's flesh is torn away. There is still hope, however. Even in the cities, the sacred sites can still be found, kept alive by the Garou. How long will the caerns survive? The Wyrm slithers ever onward, destroying everything in its wake... :Caerns: Places of Power'' is a Werewolf sourcebook detailing Garou sacred sites all over the world. It includes:'' :*''Fourteen caerns, from the Wheel of Ptah crossroads in Casablanca to the Black Spiral Dancers' living caern — inside the gut of a giant Thunderwyrm.'' :*''A full-color map of the world's Moon Bridge routes.'' :*''The cunning and dangerous Kitsune werefoxes of Japan.'' Chapters Legends of the Garou: Fragments of a Whole The legend of the metis Ahnai, of her betrayal and her sacrifice. Introduction Expanded information on moon bridges. Black Furies: Greece The Black Furies' Sept of Bygone Visions, located on an island off of Greece. Bone Gnawers: Washington D.C. The Bone Gnawers' Sept of the Awakening, located on Hains Point in East Potomac Park in Washington, D.C. Children of Gaia: San Francisco The Sept of the Western Eye, maintained by the Children of Gaia in Muir Woods National Monument near San Francisco, California. Fianna: Ireland The Fianna Sept of the Tri-Spiral, located in Brugh Na Boinne near Leinster, Ireland. Get of Fenris: Germany The Get of Fenris's Sept of the Blood Fist in the Schwarzwald — the Black Forest of Germany. Glass Walkers: Hong Kong The Glass Walkers' Sept of the Council for Universal Trade in Hong Kong. Red Talons: Alaska The Red Talons' Sept of the Weeping Daughter, located in the Wrangell Mountains of Alaska. Shadow Lords: Japan The Sept of Ichijyo Modoribashi, maintained by Hakken Shadow Lords and their Kitsune allies, located at the Ichijyo Modoribashi Bridge in Kyoto, Japan. Silent Striders: Casablanca The Silent Striders' Sept of the Wheel of Ptah in Casablanca, Morocco. Silver Fangs: Russia The Silver Fangs' Sept of the Crescent Moon, located deep in the central Ural Mountains of Russia. Stargazers: Tibet The Stargazers' Sept of the Snow Leopard, located at Shingalu Monastery in the Himalayas of Tibet. Uktena: Australia The Uktena Sept of the Waking Dream at the Katajuta rock formation (also known by its English name, the Olgas) in the Australian Outback. Wendigo: Arizona The Wendigo Sept of the Painted Sands in the Navajo tribal reservation in Arizona. Black Spiral Dancers: Beneath the Earth The Black Spiral Dancers' Trinity Hive, located in the deep gut of "Grandmother Thunderwyrm", who is nestled underground near Alamagordo, New Mexico. Appendix: The Kitsune (Werefox) Information on the Kitsune shapeshifters, including their breeds, Paths (Auspices), and Jyu-ho (Gifts). Background Information Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Eater-of-Bears, a Red Talon Ragabash Terminology Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:1993 releases